1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to hitches and towing but more particularly to a cover to lock a tow bar onto a hitch ball.
2. Description of Related Art
A search of prior art records has unveiled the following patents:    1. CA 2,168,296 registered in 1996 to Kazmark;    2. CA 2,000,699 issued in 1995 to Losego;    3. CA 1,309,118 issued in 1988 to Young;    4. CA 1,145,793 issued in 1983 to Lovell;    5. CA 2,252,951 registered in 1998 to Austin;    6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,902 issued in 1989 to Young;    7. U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,984 issued in 2001 to Kay;    8. U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,546 issued in 2000 to Austin;    9. U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,902 issued in 1989 to Young; and    10. U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,964 issued in 1986 to Bratzler.
Protecting from theft a hitched trailer has been a concern of many inventors over the years and several devices designed for that purpose has been invented.